


Long Distance Love

by lilyheart311 (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/lilyheart311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jake as always</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Love

_**Long Distance Love** _

For him…along distance Relationship for love,

Aah…the simple truth of love. That it is what is…

and there's nothing better

left to say,

especially you.

Better to leave

hope in my heart.

The distance might be

far,

but alas,

the price of

love shows

That we

will always

be together,

no matter how

far we are.

Alas my love,

my last true words-

I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2301137/1/Long-Distance-Love


End file.
